wherever you are
by deershixun
Summary: REPOST (baca bio)/ Aku telah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu. Beranji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu. Berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal-Kim jongin. / Bad summary/ GS - KaiSoo - Romance/Angst (?)


**Whetever You Are**

Main cast: Kim Jongin – D.o. Kyungsoo

Genre: Hurt Comfort-angst (?)

Rate: T

Warn! GS , Umur diubah! .

 **Ini MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA! BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

 **RE-POST! (baca bio)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read! Biar Enak di masing-masing readers ataupun akunya sendiri** **J**

 **BGM (awal-akhir) : Wherever you are – One ok rock**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I'm telling You_**

 ** _I softly whisper_**

 ** _Tonight…_**

Aku berjalan kearah wanita yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela melihat pemandangan luar. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pipi kirinya. Wanita ini selama lima tahun telah mengisi kehidupanku yang teramat sangat indah. Wanita cantik yang tidak sengaja menarik perhatianku semenjak kami duduk dibangku kuliah. Aku berada satu kelas dengannya. Berawal dari pertemanan, sehingga menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat mencintainya, begitupun dia. Aku tidak bisa tertarik ataupun mengalihkan perhatianku kepada wanita lainnya. Karena dia sudah mengikat seluruh hatiku, seluruh perhatianku sehingga hanya tertuju padanya. Sehingga aku buta akan cintanya. Dia istriku. Kim Kyungsoo.

Kami telah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengikat tali pernikahan secara sederhana disebuah gereja. Pernikahan kami hanya di hadiri oleh orangtuaku dan ibu dari wanitaku karena ayahnya telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu akibat dari sebuah penyakit **_sialan_** yang tidak pernah aku harapkan, beserta beberapa sahabat kami,. Aku tidak mengadakan resepsi, karena istriku tidak menginginkannya. Dia berkata ''aku sudah bahagia karena telah sah menjadi nyonya kim, sayang.. Jadi, aku tidak butuh resepsi lagi. Mengucapkan sumpah setia kita dihadapan Tuhan maupun keluarga sudah lebih dari sekedar resepsi. Jadi percayalah, aku tidak membutuhkan itu lagi''. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar dia mengatakan hal demikian. Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai wanita yang ada didekapanku ini.

 ** _''_** ** _You are my Angel..''_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I Love You_**

 ** _Two become One_**

 ** _Tonight…Tonight_**

 ** _I just say….._**

Aku masih betah memeluknya, terus mencium pipi tirusnya. Dia mengusap jemari tanganku yang melingkar indah diperutnya, lalu perlahan membalikkan badannya.

''apa kau belum mengantuk?'' , dia hanya menggeleng, tersenyum. Aku menyukai senyumannya, bibir yang berbentuk seperti hati. Mata bulat indahnya yang seakan terus menghipnotisku. Tangannya perlahan bergerak mengusap rahangku secara halus. Aku menutup mataku menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Mulai dari rahang, kedua mataku, hidungku, dan terakhir bibirku. ''Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat.'' ucapnya pelan. Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat kedalam matanya, iya, aku tau itu. Tidak akan ada kebohongan dari setiap kata - katanya. ''Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang'' ucapku, lalu perlahan menundukkan kepalaku. Mencium bibirnya lembut. Tidak terkesan bernafsu. Ciuman yang penuh akan cinta kami berdua. Ia perlahan meremas pundakku, tanda bahwa aku harus menghentikan ciuman ini. Aku melihat dia terengah dan menarik napas lagi dan lagi.

''sayang, apa kau, _menginginkannya_?'' tanyanya dengan mata sayu

''kau tidak lelah sayang?'',tanyaku ragu. Karena aku mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

''milikilah aku Jongin,malam ini. Aku seutuhnya menjadi milikmu'' sebelum aku menjawab ia menarik tengkukku, dan melumat bibirku. Dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian aku mengikuti untuk memejamkan mata, menikmati bibir lembutnya dan melakukan aktifitas selayaknya suami-istri pada malam pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Wherever you are, I always make you smile_**

 ** _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_**

 ** _Whatever you say, the feelings you're Thinking_**

 ** _I Promise you ''forever'' right now…._**

''sayang, apa aku menyakitimu?'' tanyaku sambil berbaring menghadap samping memeluk tubuhnya kecilnya.

''tidak. Kau sangat menggairahkan'' jawabnya,memelukku erat, membenamkann kepalanya ke dadaku. Aku semakin memperat pelukanku.

'' kaupun sangat mengagumkan sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah. Aku tau kau sangat lelah'' aku mencium puncak kepalanya.

''aku tau. Kau juga tidurlah. Besok pagi kau mesti akan memarahimu kalau kau sampai terlambat''

''kenapa ayah mesti marah. Inikan malam pertamaku dengan istri cantikku.''

''karena kau CEO nya sayang, ayah tidak memeberikanmu jatah untuk berlibur. Karena kita tidak mengadakan resepsi pernikahan, Jadi terimalah''

''haaah! Baiklah…selamat malam sayang, mimpi inidah, aku mencintaimu,selalu. Tidak akan bosan aku mengucapkannya. Hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu sayang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji''

''aku j-juga Jongin, aku sangat amat men-mencintaimu..hiks…''

''ssst…jangan menangis. Jangn memikirkan apapun''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I don't need a reason_**

 ** _I just want you baby_**

 ** _Alright.._**

 ** _Day after day….._**

Aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa berkas untuk ditandatangani. Sebenarnya, dari semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di kantor ini. Perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang. Aku memikirkan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya tidak pernah luput dari pikiranku, dan setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang. Namun kadang jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat. Entahlah. Setiap Kyungsoo muncul dipikiranku, dadaku langsung sakit. Aku ingin pergi dari kantor ini, Tapi tidak bisa. Karena hari ini ada rapat dengan perusahaan lain.

Ketika aku masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ini, Tiba-tiba ponseku bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. _Dokter Park is calling.._

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

…..

Tanganku entah mengapa tiba-tiba bergetar, perasaanku bergemuruh ketakutan..

aku menjawab panggilannya

''yeobseo…dokter'' ucapku bibirku lirih

''Yeobseo, Tuan kim?' anda harus segera ke Rumah sakit. Kyungsoo, istri anda sedang dalam masa kritis''

Tanpa menjawab aku langsung berlari kea rah terparkirnya mobilku. Tidak ku hiraukan tatapan para pegawaiku yang terlihat cemas. Aku lajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Yang dipikiranku sekarang adalah Kyungsoo.

Istriku mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku mengetahuinya sekitar satu setangah tahun lalu. Dokter sudah bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kemoterapi sudah tidak berhasil lagi. Kyungsoo maupun keluarga juga hanya bisa menanti keajaiban. Dimana Tuhan masih mempercayakan kehidupan untuk Kyungsoo. Dokter mengatakan kalau hidup kyungsoo hanya bertahan enam bulan saja. Tapi lihatlan…sampai sekarang dia masih bisa bertahan. Bertahan untuk keluarganya. Dan…untukku.

Aku menyesal kenapa jarak kantorku dengan Rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat sangat jauh. Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya butuh 30 menit saja. Tapi 30 menit adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk dilalui, apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. aku memukul setir kemudiku. Sesak didadaku sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

''AAAAAAARGGHHH! Kyungsoo kau harus bertahan sayang. Aku akan segera sampai. Tunggu aku'' ,tak terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Aku memukul dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak ini.

Drtt…drtt..drttt…

''yeob..''

''Jong-jongin..ini ibu nak. Hikss..hiks..''

 _Tidak – tidak..jangan.. ku mohon_

''Kyung..Kyungsoo sudah tiada,sayang..hikss''

''i-ibu…to-tolong j-jangan bercanda seperti ini. Beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai rumah sakit bu'' ucapku dengan nada bergetar. Tangankupun bergetar!

''Ibu..tidak bercanda Jongin..''

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Biarlah aku durhaka untuk saat ini saja. Aku kalut. Pikiranku tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kesakitan yang dihadapinya. Aku belum percaya dia tiada Tidak! Dia masih hidup. Karena kami telah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Aku menekan gas kemudiku,tidak kulihat dari arah kananku ada Truk yang melaju.

BRUKKKK

SRTTTTTTT

Mobilku berguling hingga beberapa meter. Aku memejamkan mataku. Melihat kenanganku bersama Istriku. Istri yang amat aku cintai, melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku mengingat matanya yang begitu bersinar, hidung mancungnya, pipi yang sering ku cubiti, dan bibir hatinya yang terasa sangat manis melebihi permen disaat aku menciuminya. Aku mengumpulkan moment kebersamaan kami. sampai akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We still have a long way in front of us**

 **No matter what happens, always..always**

 **Until death,Stay with me**

 **We carryon…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuhan aku tidak ingin hal ini berakhir sampai disini saja. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Karena itulah janjiku. Janji untuk selalu bersamanya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Janji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis. Janji untuk tidak mengucapkan selanat tinggal. Janji untuk selamanya bersamanya, mencintainya sepenuh hatiku._

 _Apapun yang terjadi saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan untuk aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku tau, perjalanan kami didunia sudah berakhir. Namun aku yakini jika perjalananku dengan Kyungsoo dikehidupan yang baru masih panjang. Aku akan menemuimu sayang, dikehidupan kita selanjutnya. Kita akan bahagia bersama. Bersama dengan buah hati kita. Cucu-cucu kita kelak._

 _Dan hari dimana kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya akan menjadi moment terpenting kan?_

 _Karena Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang aku cintai setulus hatiku_

 _Karena Kyugsoo adalah wanita yang aku sayangi segenap hatiku_

 _Dilubuk hatiku terdalam cintaku, kau akan selalu ada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim kyungsoo**

 **Birth January 12, 1987**

 **Died October 19, 2015**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Birth January 14, 1987**

 **Died October, 19, 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

( **alasan kenapa aku re-post ada di bio T_T )**

AKHIRNYA END –SAD ENDING – JUGA T_T AKU GATAU KENAPA BUAT KAISOO JADI BEGINI. AKU KEPIKIRAN BUAT INI FF KARENA DENGERIN LAGUNYA ONE OK ROCK. SEBENARNYA INI LAGU ROMANTIS KAN? ( _coba deh cek lirik inggrisnya_ )TAPI ENTAH KENAPA DIOTAKKU TERBAYANG BUAT FF GINI. AKU GATAU INI SAD ATAU GA. TAPI SETIAP AKU DENGER INI LAGU, ADA PERASAAN GIMANA GITU. PERTAMA DENGER MALAH AKU NANGIS KARENA INI LAGU, MUNGKIN TERTALU MERESAPI HEHEEH AKU LEBAY YA?

MAAF YA UNTUK YANG MINTA SQUEL SARANG, AKU BELUM BISA PENUHI T_T _( makasi uda review, buat aku tambah semangat hihihih)_

 **MAKASI BUAT PARA READERS YANG BERKENAN REVIEW-FAV-FOL /DEEPBOW/^^**

 **UNTUK SILENTRIDERS..PLEASE…TRY TO REVIEW. TOH GA BAYAR KAN** **J**

 **…** **..**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO?** **JJJ**


End file.
